Under My Spell
by SmashStory
Summary: The story takes place in Panem post-war. Both the Capitol and District 13 have been lost and without a leader the citizens have formed tribes, tribes who are willing to kill for their own survival. Katniss is hunting at night to find food for her tribe when she stumbles upon the most unusual stranger. His name is Harry, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Under My Spell

It isn't easy to hunt at night. When the sun barley breaches the thick canopy of the forest, the moon's light counts for almost nothing. But if the animals become nocturnal, you have to do the same and that's what Katniss Everdeen learned to do. After the fall of the Capitol the districts failed to unite and citizens of Panem formed small tribes in order to survive. Resources were scarce and many lives had been lost, most citizens were the only remaining member of their families so they banned together based on skills, realizing that each district had something distinct to offer. Tribes competed for food and shelter, and by now many had learned to hunt. The animals learned quickly and now they only out at night while most people slept. It was important to be aware during the day in case another tribe attacked, and tribes had to keep moving. If you couldn't keep up they would leave you behind.

Katniss never slept. Tonight she crept along the forest floor, bow half-drawn. The air bit at her bare arms, hungry for warmth but she ignored it. A squirrel descended from the tree about ten feet in front her, Katniss sensed the movement, aimed and released. She heard the thwack of her arrow as it lodged itself into the tree, the squirrel squeaked and scurried back into the safety of the branches. _Shit, _Katniss thought, her instinct just failed her. She tip-toed over to the tree, just barely making out her shadow in the pale moonlight and yanked the arrow out. It had been two hours and the squirrel was the first animal she had come across. Katniss sheathed the arrow and continued forward.

During the day the forest glowed with beauty. Summer was fading into fall and the trees became a colorful portrait of red, orange, yellow and green. Katniss would often get lost staring at the colors, imagining them melting together as the districts should have after the war. Instead the Capitol burned and along with it the leaders of district 13. Before 13 even began its war against the Capitol, Capitol spies planted bombs in the deepest sectors of 13's base and just as 13 launched its final attack on the Capitol, President Snow detonated the bombs destroying all of 13 and everyone trapped inside. 13 carried out its attack on the Capitol and it was destroyed as well. In the chaos that followed more lives were lost, no one knew if Snow survived. Katniss hoped not, she stilled planned to kill him.

Katniss gilded across the forest floor, even in the dark, she knew where to step. Katniss, once the Mockingjay now a bat, sensing her surroundings with almost perfect precision. The forest always slept, no animals, no birds, not even crickets made a sound. Hearing her own breath sounded like the roar of a train in the quiet that blanketed these woods.

Another hour passed and still nothing. Once Katniss thought she heard the flutter of wings and in a moment of misplaced hope drew and shot into the sky, hitting nothing and losing an arrow in the process. _I have to find _something, the girl in shadows thought, _we haven't eaten anything but sticks and leaves in two days_. Katniss sighed, louder than she meant and that's when it happened. The snap of branch beneath a foot, a quite whisper, _lumos,_ and then a bright light shining at the end of a stick.

Katniss, her reflexes as quick as ever, knocked and arrow and shouted, "Identity yourself!"

"Please, don't shoot," a quiet voice reached out from the darkness.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't," Katniss approached the voice, despite the light she had trouble making out the figure with the glowing stick. He, from the sound of the voice, seemed to be covered in black from head to toe.

"I need….help." The voice croaked, "Please." And then the light went dark and Katniss heard him collapse.

She approached cautiously, her bow drawn and aimed. When she reached the cloaked figure she pushed the stick aside with her foot. Katniss thought it might be a flashlight, even if it looked like nothing more than a twig. _He could still use it as a weapon_. With her foot again, Katniss turned the man over. In the light she could make out a glasses on his pale face and thought he looked rather young. Deciding that he was unconscious Katniss sheathed her arrow once again and bent down to check his pulse. Still Breathing. Sighing again, Katniss lifted the man, or was he a boy, from under his armpits and propped him up against a tree. _I should just leave him for the wolves to eat, _Katniss thought, but she had never been good at letting someone die, unless there was a good reason for it. _I'll stay with him until he wakes up, ask him who he is and where his tribe is. Maybe I can use him as leverage to negotiate for food, _Katniss reasoned, _if they have any. _


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss crouched against the tree facing the unconscious stranger. She had searched him for weapons and besides the glowing stick, which she now kept safely in her pocket, Katniss only found a copper cup clutched in his left hand. The sun had just began to rise and Katniss examined his features. This boy in the woods looked nothing like any other citizen she had run into since The Collapse. Katniss had met people from all the districts and even a few wood nomads, none had features as striking this strangers. His black hair jutted out in all directions, he wore thin wire glasses that framed eyes as green as a viper and carved on his forehead was a deep, lightning bolt shaped scar. Not to mention his black cloak, not suited for running through the thick forest that surrounded them, kept Katniss wary and curious.

As Katniss sat their scrutinizing and questioning this boy he began to stir. Quickly she stood and lifted her weapon to him.

"uuuuuhh…mmm….uuuhh…" he groaned, reaching his hand up to rub his forehead.

Katniss approached, kicking his foot, "Who are you and where is your tribe? Don't try to lie, I'll be able to tell if you are. And if you do I have an arrow ready to end you."

"My tribe..?" the boy adjusted his glasses, getting a good look at his situation.

"I told you not to lie." Katniss pulled back a little further on her arrow. "Where are they? Will they be looking for you?"

"I don't…have a…tribe…" the cloaked boy started, "My name is Harry and I don't know where I am. Last thing I remember I picked up a copper mug, it must have been some sort of port-key…"He began frantically searching his cloak and the forest floor around him.

"Stop! Put your hands where I can see them." Katniss thought maybe she missed something when she searched him. She wasn't going to take any chances.

He panicked, "Where's my wand?" Then turning to Katniss, "Give it here!"

"You think I'll just hand back your stuff? So you can knock me out, kill me and steal my stuff?" Katniss snorted, "Not likely." This boy, Harry, acted so confused, so out of place. He spoke with a strong accent, unfamiliar to Katniss. His speech was not as sing-song as someone who had grown up in the Capitol but still there was a melodic lilt to his words and the words he used were so foreign to her. Wand? Port-key? Katniss could almost believe he was telling the truth, except he told her he didn't have a tribe. This she could not buy, as someone as ill-equipped as him could never survive out here alone. As she thought about his lie, Katniss remembered her promise to shoot him. She pulled back on her arrow, ready to let if bury itself in his heart, but then she lowered it again. _I would do the same thing, to protect my tribe,_ thought the nocturnal girl.

"Where are you from? What district?" she asked, determined to get at least some answers.

"'Where am I…? And who are you?"

"My name is…Savannah," Katniss couldn't reveal who she really was, the former Mockingjay, a victor, traitor to the rebellion. "And _I _am the one asking the questions."

He sighed impatiently, "Like I said my name is Harry and I'm not from any district, ha..I move around a lot." Harry shrugged, "The last place I lived was a cave in the hills of Locheshire. Although I never stay any place longer than a week."

Locheshire, Katniss had never heard of it but is that how far they had traveled? Were they outside of Panem now? She always believed Panem had no end, as far as all the citizens knew Panem was the world and the Capitol owned it. Perhaps there was another, thriving civilization, a place they might be able to call home! Momentarily Katniss smiled, the feeling of hope coursing through her body, until she looked at Harry's expression. _I never stay any place longer than a week_…a nomad, no place to call home, and hope was snuffed out like a candle.


End file.
